Memories
by Meva
Summary: Um K watched the last film the two towers, inspiration hit so here goes a smallish story after the other called REFLECTIONS, Enjoy!:) Pls R+R!


Disclaimer: Okay this is to help me not to get sued :D Anyways none of the characters in either the book or film belong to me but I got the inspiration and well I just get the thrill of creating a story and no money whatsoever from creating the story :)  
  
Summary: Some more thoughts  
  
Spoilers: Parts of the movies and book bits and bobs :)  
  
Author's Notes: Um K watched the last film the two towers, inspiration hit so here goes a smallish story after the other called REFLECTIONS, Enjoy!:)  
  
MEMORIES  
  
I suppose it is my turn to be the story teller, mother was always the one people turned to for great tales of the days gone by. Perhaps because the tales she told wrapped themselves around the young ones hearts and made them feel truly alive. My memories of back then are well translucent at best, images and experiences all flowing through my mind occasionally mixing to form a crystal image that simply awakens a time when I was full of wonder and ready for the tales my mother had to tell.  
  
Mother always told me I was truly blessed, to live in a world were war and hurt were nearly non existent. She claimed that she could have only imagined this world for her children but somehow she knew it would happen and all those sent out on the quest would rid the world of the one ring. Some days I wonder what my father would say now, would he be proud of what had been achieved? Who knows, I don't. I can only hope that he found his path and was happy at the end of it all.  
  
Life for me as a child was wonderous, learning the ways of my Elven side whilst also hearing of my man side, mother would never let anyone even her own father forget who my father was and how important it was I learnt about my whole self. Maybe that is what made me love her so, she fully accepted who I was and respected both of my sides. Despite being so far from home I can still remember the glow of the grass during the breaking of the dawn, you could tell that this world that people had fought so hard for, was truly alive.  
  
Sitting where I am as I gaze out over the expanse of green and vibrant colours, I sometimes find myself asking if that terrible war actually happened? Perhaps it had all been a nightmare but the words of my mother will forever echo through my thoughts and memories so I cannot allow my self the bliss of ignorance. I often wonder where my mother is but I like to think that perhaps she had done what she needed to and had finally found a place she wanted to be and to do the things she desired.  
  
The bright orange sunrise would wake me up every morning shining through my window, it was a true testament to this world's beauty. I would gaze out across the lake watching as children ran screaming happily instead of running from fear as they did in my mother's age. I realise how fortunate I am, to live now, to be able to enjoy the world as it is now. Mother always said never to take it for granted as hope and peace can be shattered in an instant so best to always be vigilant.  
  
I can only hope to have the same wisdom as both my mother and my Elven kind both possess, a gift learnt through time and experiences but as someone once told me, still a fledgling who has a lot to learn and experience. As a child I was taught to accept change and evolve my mind to the point of being able to understand and adapting to whatever may come my way. Many people ask me if I am at all angry at my mother or father for both disappearing from my life. To those people I simply replied that at the end of it all I knew we will meet again so I may be alone now but at the end of my days, I would see them again.  
  
If the life that I see around me was what was seen back then, I can understand why so many people fought and died for it. They were striving for a bigger purpose, new and old bonds were reformed and many found the hope that they had been lost. Mother was the one who always believed that there was always hope and in the end I think she inspired my father to keep fighting even if she could not be by his side. So many unbreakable bonds and friendships came of that dark age, I wonder if perhaps even through the darkness something good came from it even before the end. Many races became close despite their initial hatred for one another, for example Legolas and Gimli. Once at one's another throats and the next travelling with one another.  
  
As I sat as a child listening to my mother's tales, I soon found that my heart was no longer with my people but with the whole of this world. Maybe that is why when she disappeared, I took it as a sign to be my own person and to go where I wanted to go. I doubt my heart will ever be whole, too many unanswered questions and too many wonders in this world. My mind is always an open book, forever seeking the knowledge of what true living was and just maybe I might meet some of those heroes of old.  
  
Time to move on, have sat too long, let too many hours go by. Live is for the living not to sit and think the days away, mother always used to say I thought too much. She used to say that at times in our lives we must either act or think and occasionally acting was a lot more important than thinking. Gazing back I wonder where she is now and just maybe she was looking out over the same land as I was, smiling softly I hoped that was so.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
